


to the stars above

by 101places



Series: Fitz-Simmons Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Appreciation Week, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Stargazing, Wait I'm a day LATE for day 1??? OOPS, Will Daniels - Mention, ill try to write my day 2 thing when i get home heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: “On Maveth, there were different stars- obviously, it was in a completely different section of space- but, sometimes, I’d look up, and try to make my own constellations.”( AKA : FS Appreciation Week Day One Prompt Fill )





	to the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhh i just wanted to write something for the week so i did this real fast. some discussion of will in a neutral-positive light, but the focus is fs. if i did my job right, at least!
> 
> as always kudos/comments are appreciated!! i hope you enjoy^^

The sky was completely clear, without even a single cloud in sight, and out here in the middle of nowhere, it was lit up with stars, showing brilliant constellations that couldn’t be seen from bustling cities. Out here was where Simmons preferred to be- even before she’d gone and come back with particular sensitivity to loud sounds, bright lights and fast movements. The calmness of nature was something she had always preferred, ever since she was a small child.

Stargazing was also something that she had loved since she was a child. Whenever she got wind of an upcoming astrological event, she’d pester her parents until they agreed to take her out to the country for the night, and she could still remember with perfect clarity the excitement she felt when she was given her first professional telescope for Christmas one year.

Now, though, when she looked to the stars her mind was somewhere different to where it had been when she was a child.

She no longer looked to the stars with awe, wondering what was out there. Now when she looked, all she found she could think of was what had been out there, and all she could feel was dull grief and guilt in the pit of her stomach.

The cosmos didn’t inspire awe in Simmons anymore. She knew better, now. That was just how things went for her, wasn’t it? Everything that had grasped her interest as a child turned out to be cruel or cold or dangerous.

Behind her, Simmons heard footsteps, but didn’t look over to see who it was. There was only one person who would not only have noticed that she’d snuck off, but know where to find her.

“Aren’t you cold?” Fitz asked.

Simmons wasn’t particularly cold, really, but from the shake to his voice she knew that he was. She smiled fondly. “No. Are you?”

“How aren’t you frozen?”

“You don’t need to stay out here, Fitz.”

Fitz sighed and walked over, dropping down to sit beside her. Simmons glanced over at him, but kept her head angled skywards.

The two were silent for a while, Simmons looking back up at the stars and Fitz looking at her while shivering. Eventually, however, he broke the silence.

“You know there was nothing that you could have done.”

Despite popular belief, they weren’t psychically linked, but even now after years of friendship, Simmons couldn’t help but be surprised by how well he knew her. She sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap, curling in on herself.

“No, I don’t know that, and neither do you. There are so many things I could have done differently. I keep thinking about it, and there are so many ways I could have brought him back. But I didn’t.”

“By that logic, I could have, too.” Fitz argued.

“He was already dead by the time you went to Maveth.”

“I mean- I mean before. I could have worked out how to activate the monolith sooner. I could have brought both of you back.”

“You didn’t have enough information.”

“Yes!” Fitz exclaimed. “You’re right! I didn’t have enough information. That was out of my hands. Just like you didn’t know It would come between you and the portal, or- or just like you couldn’t activate the portal from your end. With the information you know now you could change things, but you didn’t  _ have that _ then. You can’t blame yourself for something out of your control.”

Simmons fell silent again, looking back up at the stars, searching out familiar constellations. After some time had passed, she spoke up once again.

“On Maveth, there were different stars- obviously, it was in a completely different section of space- but, sometimes, I’d look up, and try to make my own constellations.”

Fitz looked over at her as she spoke.

“There was one that looked a bit like a car, if you turned your head to the side and squinted. That one I named after Coulson. There were others- a bird I named after Bobbi, a fist for May, a heart for Daisy. A monkey for you.”

Simmons sighed and moved closer to Fitz, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “I tried to point them out to Will. He could never see them. I suppose I was just seeing what I wanted to see.”

Fitz wrapped his arm around her and, carefully, let his own head rest on hers. “I… I know I didn’t know him, so I can’t understand. But I think he’d be happy that you got out.”

Simmons shut her eyes. “...I think you’re right.”

“Huh.”

Simmons opened one of her eyes, squinting up at Fitz. “What?”

“Nothing.” A pause. “I’m just surprised that you think I’m right about something.”

Simmons laughed, shaking her head, “Stop.”

Fitz laughed along with her, holding her more securely, before sobering up. “...I’m happy, too. That you’re back. That you’re here.”

Now it was Simmons turn to listen.

“I knew I’d find you right from the beginning, but sometimes I- sometimes I thought maybe I’d be too late. Nearly everyone else thought you were dead. I never believe them, but sometimes I couldn’t help but… think.”

Simmons looked up at him. “It’s okay, Fitz.”

“I know. It’s okay because we’re both here, and we’re both going to stay here.” He paused. “...Maybe not right here, though. It’s bloody freezing.”

Fitz pulled himself to his feet, and offered Simmons his hand. She hesitated, then took it. She still didn’t see what the problem was with the temperature, but she did acknowledge it was getting late. Staying outside, alone, in the middle of the night feeling sorry for herself wasn’t what Will would want for her.

“If May’s still awake maybe I could convince her to make some of those hot chocolates?” Fitz wondered mostly to himself.

Simmons squeezed his hand. “I think you’d have better odds asking essentially anyone else.”


End file.
